You're An Idiot
by freedomatthesea
Summary: When the going gets tough for Killian he knows that there's one woman in Storybrooke who will let him crash on her sofa. Or so he hopes that she will. And the effects of his one night on her sofa will be haunting them for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was meant to be a prompt about Killian crashing at Emma's house and then other things, but then this happened and I think it's one of my most favorite drabbles, thus far.

* * *

Today had been one of the longest days she'd had to endure since she came back from the Enchanted Forest. She'd tried the whole 'catch up sleep' shtick, but ended up feeling more exhausted than rested when she woke up in the mornings. Not to mention how much footwork the Sheriff's office had been demanding of her in the past week. She was tired and exhausted and her feet were killing her. There was only one thing she wanted.

Hot chocolate and a sappy lifetime movie to forget about the 'fairytale' lifestyle she was living now. The fairytale, that was, where she had to do all the haul work to make it come out with even a semi-happy ending.

Emma came up to her front door, stopping dead in her tracks. Why was her front door open? "H-Hello?" She questioned as she pushed it open slowly, looking inside cautiously.

"Hello, love." Killian smiled as he came around the corner and tilted his head with that bastardly suave smile. "Miss me?"

"What the hell?" She glared, stepping inside and slamming the door shut. "What are you doing in _my_ house? Get out."

"I need somewhere to stay," He waved away her negativity and sauntered into the family room.

"Get out of my house Hook." Emma followed after him, close on his heels. Why the hell was he in her house? Why _her_?

Killian sank down onto the sofa, shrugging his shoulders. "I needed somewhere to stay. You seemed like the welcoming sort."

"I thought you said I was an open book." Emma crossed her arms and glared at him. "If I were an open book you'd sure as hell know that I don't want you here. Or anywhere near me for that matter. Get out of my house."

"I rather like it here. It's quaint."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Couldn't you stay with your _friend_ Cora?" She bit out, that anger at what he had pulled bubbling up inside of her. They always betrayed your trust in the end.

"Ah," Killian stroked his chin. "Well, you see I don't really think Cora's the 'friends' type with anyone. But, if she were I'm certain I'm not part of her list of them. Let's just say, shall we, she's not even an ally of mine anymore. Not that she ever really was. She just happened to be there after someone fucked me over."

"I didn't fuck you over, I was protecting _my_ family." Emma snapped, her fists tightening.

"You were running from what you felt." Killian retorted, jerking upright and striding towards her. He stopped just a breath away from her and smirked when she didn't flinch away. "You were _scared_ of what you felt."

"Shut the fuck up." Emma gritted, her eyes meeting his as she tried to resist the urge to slap that dumb look off of his face. He couldn't even keep a straight face when he stared at her, his lips always curved up and he… He gave her _those_ eyes.

Killian chuckled coldly, "I thought you were brave lass, apparently I was wrong." That earned him the slap he just seemed to be begging for. "I'm wounded it, love." He caught her hand, not letting go as he closed in even closer to her.

"Get.." His nearness forced her to swallow the words. Because she knew that the words were not what she wanted to say. With the hand he was holding onto she gripped the material of his shirt, jerking his shoulder forward in a flash of movement. "I hate you." She growled as she pressed her lips against his. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, they had been leading towards this since the beanstalk. In fact, she was certain that had she not chained him up in fear – she would have kissed him before they went back down.

"What in the gods' names are you doing Emma," He whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, her chest heaving from the air she'd deprived her lungs of. Not that he was complaining, not one bit. In fact, he didn't even care what her reason was. Killian wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into another kiss. This one was even more forceful, his lips pressing against hers hard and needy.

Emma's teeth scraped across his bottom lip, tugging it away from his teeth and biting down hard enough for him to let out a hiss of pain and pleasure. His hand rested at her waist, with a grip tight enough to leave a red mark in the morning.

They were going to tear each other apart at this rate.

Before he could register what was happening she had his knees against the sofa and he fell back awkwardly into a sitting position, groaning at the fact that her legs were on either side of his hips and her weight was pressing down onto his rather prominent need.

Killian drew his hook down the back of her thin cotton shirt, applying enough pressure to rip the material in two but not enough to cause her any harm. He brought his hand up to tear the rest of the cloth off of her body, allowing his hand to slide across her smooth, silky skin. She felt like heaven in his hands.

"I hate you," She hissed again, pulling back for a breath of air as she pressed kisses along his jaw line. "I hate you so fucking much."

"I hate you too lass." Killian snapped, bucking his hips upward just to see the face of surprise she made. Her swollen lips were parted in an 'O' and in retaliation she rolled her hips downwards in a move that left him speechless. Hell, she was good.

Hook made a move to switch their positions, to lay her out length wise on the sofa, but she shoved him in the chest and growled out that he wasn't going anywhere.

"You're killing me, lass."

"Good," She retorted as she repeated the motion and a moan escaped her lips. Dammit, she'd never intended that to happen, she was letting herself down in this moment. But, God, did she want him. Her fingers brushed through the hair at the nape of his neck and she kissed him again, trying to keep herself from repeating the sound.

Killian's tongue swiped across her bottom lip, asking entrance into her mouth that she gladly accepted. He had never imagined that breaking into her house and begging for a place to stay would result in her sitting astride his lap, rolling her hips and kissing him with more raw passion than he ever remembered finding in someone. And he had an excellent memory.

"Gods Emma," He groaned as she began to trail kisses down his throat, her teeth scraping against his Adam's Apple. She was going to be the death of him, he was certain of it. But he was more than willing to relinquish his control to her. In fact, he already had.

Emma tugged at his shirt before finally relenting and ripping the buttons from their seams, before shoving it down his shoulders so her hands could trail along his chest. She hated him. She hated him more than anyone else.

All because she hated herself more. He made her feel in ways she hadn't let herself in feel in eleven years and that was fucking terrifying. But here he was and here she was and all she could think about was being with him right now. She didn't even care about the after or the guilt that was going to happen, she needed _him_.

"These, off." She dipped her fingers beneath the waist band of his pants, pulling on them.

Killian groaned as he felt her slip off of him, the friction was gone and now all he felt was the desperation to have her back. He stood numbly, pulling the pants off as quickly as he could, his eyes glued to her face as she shed her own pants.

"Emma," He growled, catching her wrist with his hook and jerking her towards him. He steadied her with a hand to the small of her back as he let the momentum knock him back onto the sofa and bring her with him.

She laughed and he was certain that everything in the world smiled at that moment. But as quickly as that moment of brevity came it was gone as her lips assaulted hers again. The tension between them was at the breaking point and they were going to have to follow through with this right then or it was going to partially destroy them.

"Emma, love, up so I can have you." His voice was low and his eyes were clouded with lust.

Emma raised her hips off of his, her hands resting on his shoulders for support. Her nails bit into his skin, leaving in their wake crescent moons and red skin. His hook pressed against the curve of her hip as he used it to steady her hips as she lowered herself down onto him, taking him all in with one downward movement.

His head fell back against the sofa and he groaned something throaty that could have been her name, the same way her head fell forward as she familiarized herself with the feelings she was feeling. It had been over a year since she'd had sex with anyone and that sex hadn't even been this desperate. There had been no tension that needed to be resolved, no pressing need to have someone or die trying.

"_Killian_." She growled into his ear as she caught his earlobe between her teeth. Emma rose off of him and slammed back down, before finally finding a tempo that suited her downward drives and the arching angle his hips were thrusting at.

She'd said his name and he never wanted to hear Hook pass her lips again. He'd avoided _Killian_ like the plague for three hundred years and now all he wanted was to hear Emma say it over and over again.

Emma's lips latched onto his, her tongue fighting against his as he slipped a hand between them. Her moan vibrated against his lips as her eyes screwed closed and she focused on the hypnotic pleasure that was his finger teasing her in tandem with their fast paced movements. She was there. Almost there.

Her back arched as her peak ripped through her body, her muscles tightening around him as he kept his hips angling upwards into her. Her release was enough to finally push him over the edge, loosing himself with a quiet roar of her name on his lips.

Emma bit down on her bottom lip as the final waves of her orgasm finally ceased, leaving her breathless and not-so-surprisingly in a much better move than she had been in prior to it. Killian craned his neck to press a kiss to her cheek as she slumped against his shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

"So can I stay?" He asked lazily, wrapping his arms around her. She fit perfectly in his arms and he tried, in vain, not to think about waking up in the middle of the night and reaching over for her. Because he wanted her like that and not just someone to fuck because they were pissed at each other or the world.

Emma groaned, warring with her mind as she thought through the idea of letting Hook crash in her house. "You're allowed the sofa, for a few weeks. That's it."

Killian grinned, petting his hand over her bare back. He'd said a similar thing to Milah once and a few weeks turned into nearly ten years. "I'll take it lass." He pressed a series of kiss along her jaw line, breathing in everything that was Emma Swan as he went. "You were bloody brilliant."

"Don't piss me off." She smirked at him, her hooded eyes meeting his.

"I do enjoy coded words." He tangled his fingers into her hair, pulling her in for another kiss. "So what was that all _really_ about?"

"I hate you?" She offered with a quirked brow, repositioning herself on the sofa beside him, giving a little hiss as she pulled away from him. Between the bite marks on her shoulders, the almost bloody lips, and the ache between her legs she was going to be a mess tomorrow.

"Ah, you know what they say about love and hate don't you?" He smirked proudly, turning his head to face her.

"That they're not the same?" She offered, knowing full well what he was implying.

"In time." He patted her leg, giving her a smug and haughty expression. "I got what I wanted."

"Yeah," Emma retorted, crossing her arms self-consciously as she leaned down to pick up the remnants of her ripped bra and shirt. Ruined, completely ruined. Like her public image if this got out. "You get to stay here for a few weeks, you win."

Killian frowned, reaching out to catch her arm as she started to stand up. "I could care less if I'm staying or not." His brows creased together.

"Then what did-" She stopped as she met his surprisingly tender gaze. He didn't mean..? Did he? "Me?"

"Yes."

Emma swallowed shakily as she stared at him, "When you were talking about the beanstalk," Her lip trembled as she remembered that look in his eyes when she started to walk away.

"I'll tell you one thing that I've realized means more to me than the crocodile." He said with a sigh, trying to think of the right words to say. "As it was, up that beanstalk and away from anyone who could lead me astray with tempting offers at helping my revenge, I had a thought. That maybe, just maybe, this surprisingly gorgeous and frustrating woman before me was my match in more ways than I thought. But then she decided to lock me up because she was running from her past and I get it…"

"I'm so sorry." Emma said honestly, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I never meant to hurt like that I just assumed… Wrong. I thought that you were in it for yourself and you weren't really going to help."

"I'd have gone to Neverland and back if it meant you were getting your family back." He blinked, before closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. "Listen to me, sounding like a school boy."

"You were on my side."

"I'm still on your side, love." He whispered, toying with a loose strand of her hair. "I'll always be on your side Emma. Trust me on that."

"I don't know if I can." She said quietly, "Trust isn't that easy, to just hope for it and believe in it."

"Believe in this," Killian tilted her chin up and pressed a kiss to her lips. It wasn't like the previous, bruising kisses they'd doled out on each other. In fact it was one of the simplest yet monumental kisses she'd ever shared with someone. The kiss promised an overwhelming amount of unsaid words. Loyalty, adventure, passion, desire, protection, equality, understanding, patience.

Emma pulled back from the kiss and stared at him, breathless in a way that almost frightened her. "Ho- Killian.. I.."

"You don't have to say anything lass, I'm quite a patient man surprisingly. I'll be waiting for you to make a decision. Be it tomorrow or ten years from now." He followed her hands as she reached to take both his hand and his hook into her hands. A shiver ran up his spine at the sight of Emma pressing kisses to each knuckle and then to the curve of his hook.

"What the hell did I do to get this sort of admiration?"

"You tell me," He shrugged nonchalantly. "You lot pulled me out of under that dead man and I saw you." Killian waved his hand as if it meant nothing, despite the fact that the memory of seeing her standing there, with blond hair fluttering in the sunwashed breeze made his heart flutter.

Emma blinked, she knew that feeling – she knew what he was saying. Bringing her hands up to cradle his cheeks, she pressed her forehead to his. Her fingertips brushed over the stubble of his cheeks, laughing ever so softly at the strange irony of this moment. "From I fucking hate you sex to whatever this is."

"I believe they call this post-coital cuddling." Killian chuckled, turning his head to kiss her palm, brushing his lips carefully over the healing wound from the beanstalk. "Emma, Emma, Emma."

"Yes?" She questioned quietly, ignoring the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach at his gentle touch.

"I love a challenge."

"That's exactly why you're on the sofa for two weeks. Can't make you think you're going to keep getting the milk without buying the cow." Emma couldn't help but laugh at the stupid, dopey, grin he gave her at her jesting. "What's that look for?"

"I'd trade my damned ship for that cow." He gathered her in his arms and brought her to him so she was resting against his chest. "Just to show you what trust is."

Emma blinked as she looked at him, "I'm hardly worth the Jolly Roger, you still need a get out of dodge ship when something goes wrong."

Hook laughed, shaking his head. "You got a blanket around here?"

"Yes." Emma pulled out of his arms and leaned around the corner of the sofa to grab a fleece blanket, bringing it up onto the sofa with them. "What are you doing?"

He shook the blanket to unfold it, before sweeping it around both of them and tucking it behind them. "There, I'm protected now."

"You're an idiot." She rolled her eyes, curling close to him nevertheless. Where was the guilt she'd been so certain of? There was nothing there besides that swirling excitement that was a completely new part of her life. Killian had somehow wormed his way into her heart and she was certain he was going to worm his way into her bed tonight to. And _maybe_ that was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

There was some irony in the fact that the last time she stared at one of these tests she was sitting in a jail cell and now she was sitting in the bathroom at the sheriff's station where she was the sheriff. But that didn't take away the sinking feeling that made her feel sick to her stomach. She was pregnant.

With Killian Jones' child.

Emma fumbled for her cellphone, pulling it up and dialing the landline at her house, hoping that Killian would pick up. It had been two months since the night that they'd had sex on her sofa and as ashamed as she was right now to admit it, that wasn't the only time they'd had sex. But it was the _only_ time that she'd neglected to make sure that he was wearing a condom.

She'd rather it be that she'd contracted some strange STD from him that was from Neverland or something. Anything but being pregnant. She didn't need that sort of stress in her life – not right now. Not with the threat of Cora attacking the town looming with every passing day. The waiting game with the Queen of Hearts wouldn't last forever.

"Yes Lass?" Killian's voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

"You're using caller ID now, glad to know." She retorted with a nervous laugh. How do you tell someone that you're not actually in a relationship with, that you're pregnant?

"Anything to please you love?" He voice was rough with the sound of just waking up. "Now, I'm not protesting against the idea that you just called to hear my voice, but why'd you call?"

"Well, um…" No. This sort of news wasn't something you could just tell someone over the phone. "Do you think you could come down to the station?"

"Emma, you know I haven't done anything wrong. I swear to the fates I'm on your side." Emma cringed at the hurt in his voice, the dejected tone he took as he spoke to her.

"It's not that," Emma whispered into the receiver, leaning her head against the bathroom door. "I just need to tell you something. In person."

"You're worrying me."

"Will you come down?"

"Be there in a few." Killian replied with a yawn, "Bye Emma."

The line went dead as he hung up the phone and Emma tucked her cellphone back into her pocket. How does one go about telling someone that they're pregnant with their kid? She hadn't had to tell Neal or anyone for that matter when she was pregnant with Henry. Plus, there was the whole complex aspect of the relationship between Hook and her. There wasn't one exactly.

It wasn't like they could have a 'normal' relationship. Half of the town was wary of the Captain Hook, fully aware that the man had come into port with Cora. She'd dealt with several people making it their business to tell her that letting him stay at her house was a grave mistake. Her response was the age-old 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' as an explanation for letting the villain stay with her.

Managing to skillfully avoid the whole part where Killian was off and on sharing her bed. But that was going to come out in due time when she started showing. _Started showing_. Two words that she wasn't expecting to be thinking about.

Emma came out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her pocket, just in case anyone else decided to come into the station. She sank into her chair, leaning forward and resting her face against her folded arms Her life was a fucked up mess right now.

"You rang m'lady?" Killian's charming sing-song voice made her bolt upright. He looked like a mess, with his hair disheveled from sleep, a rumpled plaid shirt carelessly thrown on and a pair of jeans she was sure he'd had on all week.

Emma gave him a weak smile, "I did, yeah." She combed her fingers through her hair, letting out a puff of air as she leaned back against the chair. "You should, um, sit down."

"Is it that bad?" Killian's smile turned into a frown and he caught the back of the chair with his hook, dragging it around the side of the desk to sit in front of her. They were silent as he studied her, trying to gather what this meeting was about. Was she kicking him out of the house? Had she finally got sick of living with him?

It was bound to happen sooner or later. He wasn't exactly the easiest roommate. Plus, it wasn't exactly ideal for Emma as the Sheriff to be housing a known thief.

"I-" Emma started, swallowing hard and looking away. "I asked you to come because… Well, I'm.." She shook her head, "Shit, I honestly have no idea how to tell someone this."

"Tell someone what?" Killian clenched and unclenched his fist as he studied the grain of her desk. "If you're wanting me to leave the house, I'm fine with that. I'll go live at the Inn, beg and borrow my way into there. I mean they weren't keen on me staying there, what with my colorful moniker and all, but I'm sur-"

"I'm pregnant." Just like that the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"You're…what?" Killian's eyes shot open. Pregnant? He'd clearly heard her wrong because tha was insane. "But you said those little condom things would prevent it. Like sheep's skin."

Emma rubbed her fingers across her brows, "But we weren't careful our first night."

"Oh." He drummed his fingers against the arm of the chair, staring at a spot on the wall just past Emma's right ear. She was pregnant – with _his_ child. It wasn't the first time someone had told him that they were pregnant with his child, but those women had been prostitutes at taverns from port to port and even if the brats had been his, they'd been with too many men for him to believe it was his. A few bastards along the way after his long career as a pirate wasn't really that awful.

"I, um." Killian rose to his feet, running his fingers over his lips in thought. "I need to go. I need to think."

"Killian, _wait_." Emma followed him towards the door, slipping past him and putting herself between him and the door. "We need to talk about this."

"Move." He couldn't meet her face, instead is gaze was on the door, just above her head, trying in earnest to ignore the way she looked in his peripheral vision. He was hurting her.

"Please just stay here and talk about this." Emma took a step away from the door, pressing her palms flat against his chest. "Please."

"Look, love." Killian's eyes strayed to hers and he could see the pain his actions, or lack of actions, was causing. "I'm not ready for thi-"

"I'm not ready for _this_ either! But it's happening whether you like it or not." Emma snapped, pushing him out of her way as she removed herself from the door. "Just go."

Killian let out a frustrated huff and jerked the door open. He was half way out of the station when he stopped in the door frame and turned around. "Emma?" He whispered quietly as he walked back. "Love, I don't know if you've noticed this but you don't give me the time of day when anyone's around." He shook his head as she tried to protest, continuing, "I don't know what you expect me to do."

"Don't leave me." Emma's voice wavered as she spoke, despising how weak those three words made her sound. "I can't do this alone. Not again."

"Henry's father…" Killian brushed his fingers against her cheek, his shoulders sagging.

"He didn't know I was pregnant when he left, but that doesn't lessen the fear."

"I can't do this right now, love. I need to go and think and process." Killian's lips were pressed into a thin line as he tried to focus on her. "But you're sure that you are?"

"Yes." She was over two months late with her period and today was the second time she'd used a pregnancy test and both times it read 'positive'. "I really am pregnant."

"Gods," Killian breathed out, pushing his fingers through his dark hair. "I'm not the fatherly type Emma."

"It's not like a chose this to happen!" Emma snapped angrily, "But it happened and we have to deal with it."

Killian's eyes flickered down to her stomach, still flat and revealing no signs of being with child. But, she was and it was his. "Lass…"

"If you're not going to completely present with this issue, I'll deal with this alone. It's not the first time." Emma crossed her arms across her chest. She wouldn't really be alone as it were, she had her parents to help her.

"That's not what I…" Killian stared at her incredulously, "That wasn't what I was implying Emma. I'm not just going to leave you high and dry. But if _you_ don't want me to be…I'll move out."

"No. I don't want you to move out, I want you to stay." She chewed on the inside of her bottom lip, her gaze cast downwards.

"Then I'll stay," Killian gave her a charming smile, "But right now I'm going to go down to Granny's and have a beer."

"It's not even eleven yet."

"The time has never stopped me before." Hook winked at her and stepped towards her, slipping his arm behind her back and tugging her close. "But I'm not leaving." He tilted his head forward and pressed his lips to hers, wishing that a simple kiss could take away the fears that they were both facing.

* * *

Emma slipped into her typical booth at Granny's, palming her mug of hot chocolate to warm up her hands. She glanced around the diner, noting that Killian wasn't anywhere to be seen, which was actually a relieving sight. As much as she wouldn't mind seeing him, she was still processing the fact that she was pregnant.

"Who died?" Mary Margaret questioned lightly as she sat down across from Emma, "What's wrong?"

"Oh? I-." Emma took a quick sip of hot chocolate to cover her flustering. "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking."

"Speaking of thinking," Her mother arched a brow, "Have you thought about making Hook move out? You told me he was going to be living there for, what was it? Two months?"

"That's what I said initially, yes." She took another sip of her drink, "But, he's staying a bit longer."

"_Emma_." She was very good with the disapproving-mother-tone. "He was on Cora's side, he's dangerous. Don't you think he might betray you again?"

"Well, he's not killed Gold yet." Emma rested her forearms on the table. "I asked him two months ago not to kill him and he hasn't." She really didn't need this now. "Besides, he doesn't really have a side per say."

"Why are you sticking up for him?"

Emma shrugged, trying her best to not let her face betray her. "He lives in my house, I know him fairly well."

"Have you slept with him?" Mary Margaret gave Emma a curious look, laughing when her daughter nearly choked on her drink. "Have you?"

"I really don't want to talk about this," Emma ran her finger around the rim of her mug.

Mary Margaret pressed her lips together, shaking her head. "I thought you had better sense than to get involved with someone like him."

"I really don't think you have any place to talk." She really shouldn't have been burning bridges, she was going to need her mother in the coming months, but she didn't want Mary Margaret judging her.

"Well someone certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Mary Margaret crossed her arms across her chest and stared at her daughter coldly. "What's gotten in to you?"

"I have things I've got to do." Emma slid out of the booth, wrapping her scarf around her neck before leaving Granny's before Mary Margaret could question her farther. She wasn't ready to tell her mother about being pregnant with Hook's kid, especially since she seemed disgusted in the fact that she hadn't said she hadn't been screwing him.

The next seven months were going to be the hardest months she had had since coming to Storybrooke and that was saying a lot considering everything that she had faced. Dragons, Evil Queens, Mad Hatters, and traveling through magic hats were nothing in comparison to being pregnant with Captain Hook's baby.

* * *

**A/N:** Domestic Hook is really hard to write. My deepest apologies.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm in love with this chapter as well as this fic, it just makes me happy. Domestic Hook is always trying and the situation doesn't lend towards ease, but it works. A warning, there is smut in this fic – because after all it started as a smut fic, why not continue it as such.

* * *

"So, are you going to explain to me what _yesterday_ was all about?" Mary Margaret asked cautiously as she stepped into the stations. "Something's clearly wrong." She was going to set aside the fact that her daughter had – by not answering – confirmed that she had been sleeping with Killian. She was aware she had little to say about the matter, but she was still worried for her daughter's safety.

"It's nothing." Emma said quietly, wishing Mary Margaret would let the subject drop for now. She was still dealing with the matters privately with Killian first, before she was telling anyone else. Between the two of them they could keep it secret, but if she told her parents she was worried it would get out before they wanted it to.

"It didn't seem like nothing." She frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm worried about you Emma." Mary Margaret's eyes met Emma's, "If it's something to do with Hook-"

"Killian, his name is Killan." Emma corrected sharply. The day her mother found out her real motivation for being so closed off was going to be explosive. She hated _Hook_.

"Killian," She said with a tightlipped smile. "Is this about him?"

"Yes." Emma relented, her shoulders sagging with the weight of the secret. "But I'd prefer to handle it on my own."

"He's working for Cora isn't he?"

The blonde's eyes widened and her jaw set hard, "No. He's not working for Cora, he's not working for _anyone_."

"But you think he's on your side?" Mary Margaret shook her head disapprovingly. She had hoped that Emma would be wise enough to see through the deceptive charm that Hook oozed with, seeing beneath the austere that he was an evil man.

"Yes." She was certain of that fact now, more than ever. Killian was scared, like she was, but he wasn't going to put his child in danger. The fact was obvious when he came into her bed last night, wordless, but draping his arm over her waist and stroking nervous fingers over her stomach.

"_Emma_."

"I care about him alright? I'd really prefer if we didn't get into some great dissertation on his motives and alliances." Emma rested her elbows on her desk, leaning her forward to cover her face. She was frustrated and exhausted. "I need David to take my shift tomorrow."

"What's wrong?" Her mother frowned, her brows creasing together.

Emma shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just going out of town to see an old friend." Or rather she and Killian were going to skip town and find a doctor outside of Storybrooke to see about the baby. She didn't trust Whale not to run his mouth and they truly just wanted to make sure everything was going to be alright with the baby before they got too invested.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Mary Margaret frowned, "We used to talk a lot more before we found out who we really are."

"I know." Emma nodded with a sad smile. "I've just had a lot going on, but I have missed our talks." There was a sense of awkwardness, now that she was her mother. She couldn't exactly tell her that she'd been fucking Hook for two months and it just so happened their first time was unprotected.

'Ooops mom I'm pregnant with Captain Hook's kid, sorry about that.' She figured that would just not go over well.

Mary Margaret tucked her hands into her coat pockets, nodding slowly. "I understand. I'll let you get back to work then." She nodded her head slowly, before turning on her heels and retreating towards the door. Eventually Emma was going to tell her what was wrong and until she was going assume the worse and hope she could handle it on her own.

Emma pressed the heel of her hand into her lips, her eyes closing as she shook her head. How much longer could she keep this whole ordeal a secret from everyone she cared about? She needed to handle it on her own time.

* * *

"I'm still rather hesitant about these contraptions," Killian glared at the car, his eyes flickering up as she tossed her coat in the backseat.

"Well, there's no other way to get to the doctor." In her opinion he was taking to domestic life better than she had expected out of him. He had no interest in getting a job or anything of those likes, but he was keen on a few modern conveniences. "Get in if you're going."

He caught the door handle with his hook, pulling it open and slipping inside. "What am I to expect out of your appointment?"

Emma laughed, shaking her head as she started the car up. "They're probably going to do blood work on me and a check-up. Stuff like that."

"Blood work?" Killian stared at her nervously. "Is bloodletting safe when you're with child?"

Her brows rose, "No, no, no – not bloodletting." She sighed, "I don't really know how to explain all of this."

Killian frowned, "I'll just observe."

The pirate stared straight ahead, silent as he mulled over the current state of events. A fearsome pirate with a moniker to make the mighty tremble reduced to foreigner in need of explanations for almost everything he saw. It was humiliating. He had purposely avoided the men who had once been members of his crew that had all settled comfortably into lives in Storybrooke. From what he had seen they were all satisfied with settling down, while he felt out of place.

But Emma didn't need to know how he felt. He was partially to blame for the mess they were in now and he wasn't going to make her feel like he was forced into staying. He'd said it once to her, unwittingly, but in hindsight his words were more accurate than he'd intended them to be.

_Let's get home_.

Swan girl had become his home, even if it felt like a push to fit in. He was out of his element and he hated it, but Emma was worth the aggravation.

"One little thing," Emma said, giving him a sideways glance. "You may want to take the hook off for the appointment."

"You mean I_ will_ need to take the hook off." He ran his fingers over the curved metal, sighing. "I suppose this place frowns upon this sort of appendage."

Emma kept her eyes on the road as she reached over wrapped her fingers around the hook, smiling as his good hand covered hers. "Hey, I've grown fond of the hook. It's just not a reassuring thing to see when you're having a pregnancy check-up."

"Understandable." Killian nodded, though his expression was not in agreement with the sentiment. At this rate he would have to cease using the hook and deal with having only one hand. The hook was as much a part of him as his other hand and a reminder of why he was in Storybrooke in the first place.

He may have promised Emma that he wouldn't kill Gold, but that had never been his plan in the first place. His intentions had always been to make him suffer like he had suffered. Killing the Dark One meant becoming the Dark One and he had no interest in that. But revenge had a bitter taste now that there was a child in the picture. He was already convinced that Emma's pregnancy was a cruel trick from the fates to further punish him for wasting three hundred years in pursuit of the crocodile.

"What's on your mind?" Emma questioned, turning to look at him as the car stilled for a red light.

Killian glanced at her, his tongue pressed to the inside of his cheek as he thought of a decent answer. "I think there's a lot to be thinking about right now, lass."

"That's not an answer." Before she could press it any farther the light turned green. But she couldn't blame him; she knew the feeling when it came to talking to her mother. Talking about the whole pregnancy issues was stressful and terrifying.

"It's not that important."

* * *

The damned car had broken down; stranding them just after they'd left the hospital. After several hours of arguing with her insurance because the VIN numbers were giving them trouble and one hotel room later – they were going to receive a rental car in the morning.

Emma stepped into the hotel room, closing the door behind her and moving to sit her phone on the sideboard.

"How's your boy?" The pirate asked curiously, rising off of the bed.

A smile spread across her lips as she sank down at the foot of the bed. "He's worried about me getting stuck out here in the middle of nowhere. But I assured him that everything was fine."

"Good, good. Wouldn't want the lad to be too worried about his mother."

"He asked about you," Emma laughed at how surprised Killian looked. "Don't look so surprised, he likes you."

"I didn't know he knew I was here."

Emma shrugged, "I had to tell them you were here, because not telling them would have caused a few issues. It's fine though, no real harm done."

Killian's brows rose, "So is _she_ still set against me?"

"Mhm," Emma kicked off her shoes and scooting onto the bed. "There's a lot of warnings about you being an awful man, you're evil, you're going to betray me again, you're not on my side, you know."

"But _you_ know none of that's true right? We've been through that before." He joined her on the bed, settling down beside her. "You know," He drew his finger along his bottom lip, before for licking it. "You weren't at all what I expected when Cora approached me to stop you."

"Oh? What were you expecting?"

Killian smirked, a hint of mischief forming in his eyes. "Something akin to a troll or an ogre."

"Wow, low expectations."

"Then you had to go and be a gorgeous young woman," His eyes hooded as he brought his hand up to brush away her pale hair. "You fucked up all of my plans Emma Swan."

Emma smiled, reaching up to take his hand. "Yeah well you haven't exactly followed the course I had planned for my life."

"Was fall for a pirate sketched in there?"

"Actually no." Her heart dropped, that sounded a little harsher than she'd intended it to be. "I mean, it wasn't planned." She didn't know if she'd completely fallen for him or if she was falling for him because his baby was growing inside of her.

"Of course, no one plans for me." He winked at her leaning closer to her. "Like a thief in the night I strike," Killian's eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips, silently asking permission to kiss her. "I take no prisoners Miss Swan."

"Then it's a good thing I do." Emma matched his smirk. In a matter of seconds she had switched their positions, her hands firmly on his chest and her legs draped on either side of his hips. "Care to be _my_ prisoner?" She questioned with breathless desire, her lips ghosted across his as she leaned over him.

"You've already had me tied up a few times; I don't think I'd mind if you did it again."

Emma rolled her hips downwards, smirking at the expression on his face. "It's a shame, then, that I've forgotten my cuffs." She didn't hesitate a second longer before she pressed her lips to his, pressing her tongue against his lips for entrance.

Killian wrapped his arm around behind her, pulling her flush against him before he rolled them back over. Being her prisoner could wait for another day. He leaned back, pulling his lips from hers as he looked down at her. "Shall I continue, love?" He rocked against her jean clad core, biting back a groan as the friction sent a shiver up his spine. The nod she gave was enough to convince him to continue.

Emma moaned out his name, her fingers gripping his shoulders as his lips and tongue plundered and assaulted her mouth. He didn't half-heartedly kiss, he gave in completely. He trailed his fingers down across her breast, smirking as her back lifted off the bed in response to his touch. Open mouthed kisses were placed along her jaw and collarbone, before he pulled her shirt off in one movement.

This was not how she had expected to spend her evening, at least not the hotel part of it. But the Killian aspect - with his heated lips lavishing her nipple, while his good hand skimmed across her stomach, was more expected.

"We're in a hotel-" She protested lightly as his fingers dipped beneath her jeans.

"I've had women in rat infested taverns; this is a paradise in comparison." Killian didn't even take into consideration that conversing about whores you've had in the past, while pulling off the jeans of the woman you're with, was not exactly considered appropriate bedroom talk.

Emma shot him a look that quickly dissolved as he nudged her hips up with his hand, using his hook to catch a belt loop and tug down the material. She sat up, kicking her pants off the rest of the way to join her other discarded garments. Emma wasted no time in pulling his shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside carelessly.

Her eyes flickered down to the noticeable bulge in his jeans, her tongue drawing across her bottom lip with a hungry grin. She brushed her fingers over the zipper, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

"You're a tease." Killian gave a little growl before he pushed her back onto the bed, using his hand to keep her down as he pressed kisses down her stomach. He stilled for a moment as he nuzzled her stomach – his child was inside there. Their baby. As scared as he was about fatherhood, that knowledge put a swell of pride in his chest.

"So are you." Emma's back arched as his lips pressed against her core through the fabric of underwear. Hook could use his lips and tongue and teeth in ways that Emma had not expected. His teeth latched onto the waistband on her underwear, sliding them as far down as he could before he used his hand to remove them completely.

His gaze fell on her face, locking his eyes to hers as he lowered her lips against her. Emma let out a muffled cry as his tongue swiped across the little bundle of nerves. This was certainly what she needed to wind down from all of the stress that had had its way with their day.

"_Killian."_ She moaned as he curled two fingers inside of her as his tongue swirled away against her oversensitive bud. Waves of pleasure crashed through her as she rocked her hips into his hand, fisting the sheets as she road through her orgasm. "I need you." She panted as he pulled away from her.

"I think you'll find it's me who needs you." Killian corrected, covering her body with his. His fingers brushed over her cheek as he kissed her slowly, thrusting into her. A groan rose in his throat as he felt the affects her orgasm still lingering, causing her muscles to tighten around him as he filled her. He wanted to take her fast, appeasing that burning desire for release, but he wanted to enjoy the moment. The thought of drawing out another release for Emma seemed far more fulfilling.

Emma hooked her legs around him, moaning at the change of angle. The warmth spreading through her was intoxicating, making her head spin with the desires that were welling up inside of her. "Faster." She whispered into his neck, nipping at his jawline.

Killian gritted his teeth, tucking a hand beneath her ass for support as he started to pick up his pace, still keeping it just slow enough to draw this out. "I'm not going faster yet, love." He rasped, his voice rough with desire. Drawing out of her completely he waited a beat before he pressed back into her, repeating the action twice before he finally picked up the pace, driving into her faster as she reached her second peak.

Emma's nails scraped down his back, leaving red lines and crescent moon shapes on his skin. Her breath was coming in short gasps as she rocked her hips in tandem with his motions, crying out along with him as he reached his peak, his hand tightening at her hip.

"Gods Emma." He muttered, burying his face in her neck, pressing soft kisses against her skin. He started collapse against her, but rolled to the side at the last second – he didn't want to risk hurting her. "You certainly look a lot less stressed, lass." Killian smirked at her, brushing strands of her hair off her clammy cheek and tucking it behind her ear.

"I wonder why," Emma laughed, stretching her legs out and rolling to face him. "Today was a little unexpected."

"I've certainly observed a lot today," Killian wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You sort of got thrust into all of this." Her brows creased together and she sighed. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"Well, I suppose I've got thrust into all of this because I thrust into this." His fingers brushed over her hips and he gave her a charming smirk.

"Are you complaining about that now?" Emma's rolled her eyes, before letting them rest closed for a moment. "I want them to accept you like I have." She said softly, the exhaustion from the day catching up with her.

Killian tensed. Did he want to be accepted? Keeping the town at a distance, kept him feeling connected to his old life. He wasn't meant to be loved or welcomed; he was a pirate – a _bad_ pirate. He had pillaged, plundered, stole, and killed in the past – there were limits to what he had once done, but he was certainly not kindhearted. Emma had been a surprise, not exactly a welcomed surprise, what with putting a halt in a three century plan, but here they were. He'd fathered her child and he'd agreed to not force her to pitch him a cell, he would deal with this forced change. If only for her.

"Sleep Emma, you're tired." He whispered, sitting up to pull the blanket up over them. "You're sleeping for two now."

"Goodnight Killian." She muttered in a half asleep state. Her eyes were closed, her expression peaceful as she curled against him. Emma was quiet for a few long minutes before she mumbled distantly, "I think..Killian.."

"What is it, love?" He whispered against her hair, wrapping his arm around her.

"I think I love you."

Killian felt his heart stop at her words. He glanced down at her face, but she was peacefully asleep, no signs of being cognoscente of what she'd said. He certainly wasn't going to be bringing that up to her. He wasn't prepared for that step. He wasn't even sure if he would ever be. After Milah… after losing someone he loved – admitting it again felt like a risk.


	4. Chapter 4

Being a father had never really crossed Killian's mind. It wasn't that he was necessarily set against becoming a father; it was just never a part of his realm of thoughts. Pirates don't become fathers. They become the man that fathers fear – the men who charm their daughters and their wives. Pirates leave whores behind in brothels, pregnant with their sons, and they never look twice at the port again. Pirates are men scorned by their own fathers who take their wrath out on the men on their ships and those unfortunate men who go against them at a tavern.

But the pirate in him was slowly starting to fade away with each morning he woke up with a blond sheriff in his arms, still sleeping hazily in the early morning light. A very specific blond _challenge _with his baby starting to swell her stomach. She was changing him against his will, bending and transforming him into a man that had gone soft. But she was worth it. She was worth it just like Milah had been worth it. Hell, he'd been willing to lay down his life to his own blade just to save Milah from being found by the Dark One. If need be, he was willing to do the same for Emma – for _their_ child.

Because whether or not fatherhood had factored into his life before he came to Storybrooke, that was in his cards now and he just had to work with it. Make it work for her sake. Because he wouldn't be like the man she saw in him, the man from her past – the man who had left her pregnant. He'd prove to himself that everything he touched didn't break – didn't die. The last time he had heard those three words that she breathed out in her half-asleep state, had been when Milah lay dying in his arms. To hear them again had thrown him for a loop, reminding him of why he was in Storybrooke to begin with.

He hadn't come to set up roots and become domesticated. He came to eradicate the world of The Crocodile, or at least to make him suffer as he had.

Then he pushed and pushed at Emma, trying to bend her and torment her just for the hell of watching her squirm and he made her snap. It had all been to make her pay for distrusting him, for locking him at the top of a beanstalk. Nothing had gone how he had intended, not with Emma and not with the Dark One.

But then he would see Emma, walking into the bedroom from the bathroom clad only in a thin shirt, with her sleep pants on. He'd see the curve of her stomach through the thin material and everything would come into focus. That rush of fatherly pride, the nervous excitement. It was all there.

"You're watching me again." Emma said with a smirk as she slipped back beneath the sheets, glancing at her alarm clock.

"Can a man not watch the woman he's with?" Killian gave her a charming grin, wrapping his arm around her waist and burying his nose in her hair. "Especially when she's looking so radiant."

"I'm beginning to resemble a beached whale," She rolled over onto her back and glanced up at him. "There's nothing remotely attractive about this."

"I beg to differ, lass." Hook ran his good hand over her stomach, slipping beneath her shirt. "To know that I put this there. It does something to a man." He leaned in and kissed her, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip before pulling back with a grin.

"My alarm is going to go off in ten minutes," Emma gave him a don't-start-what-you-can't-finish look, before rolling onto her side. "Though this makes up for the fact that I'm telling _them_ today."

"Oh, the ominous _them_." Killian chuckled, brushing her hair away from her neck, kissing along the curve of his shoulder. "Do you want me there? "

"It's not that I don't want you there. It's just… I have this feeling that you being there would make it worse." Emma looked over her shoulder, giving him a sideways glance. "I don't mean it to hurt you."

"No offense taken, love." Killian forced a smile, nuzzling her cheek. "So, only ten minutes?"

"Five now." Emma smirked at him, trying to bolster the atmosphere around them. She hadn't meant to hurt him with her comment – telling them with him there spelt disaster. "You understand why I don't want you there, right?"

"Yes." Killian curled himself behind her, "They already despise me, so there's no real surprise that they would be even more resentful of the fact that I've impregnated their little savior.

Emma shook her head, laughing as she spoke. "I'm getting tired of the savior thing."

"I'm getting tired of the whole 'terrible villainous monster'. But that's just you softening me."

"I'm softening you?" Emma gave a stiff groan as she rolled over to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Well-" He was interrupted by her alarm clock blaring, deafening their silence. "It's not important, you need to get ready." Turning his head he pressed a kiss to her cheek, giving her a cheeky grin before getting up off of the bed.

"I give myself time after the alarm goes off, you can tell me whatever it is that I've done."

Killian sighed, "Look. I came into town ready to be kill and be killed. I was vengeful, angry, and passionate about killing my Crocodile." He looked down at her, "I never really intended to end up with you in any way."

"But-"

"No, listen." Hook stroked his chin, giving a nonchalant shrug. "Killing him doesn't hold as much interest for me as waking up next to you does. So maybe the _savior _suits you better than you'd like it to."

"Oh, shut up you idiot." Emma smirked at him as she stood up. "Just be lucky I've let you stay."

"You didn't have a choice, unless you just wanted my company." Hook's eyes focused in on her lips, transfixed by the way she wet them with her tongue.

"Well, my mother believes you're only here for two reasons."

Killian's brows rose curiously, "Oh?"

Emma's eyes glinted mischievously, "She seems to think that, obviously, and you're here to lead me into false security, so you can turn on me and possibly hurt me."

"That's certainly no happening." The pirate frowned, resting his hand on her hip as he studied her face. She wasn't buying her mother's beliefs thankfully. He had never set out to harm her – not even when he was sword fighting her and that took a hell of a lot of work because she was bent on disarming him. "What was number two?"

"That all you want out of me is _sex_."

Killian's face lit up and he gave a low chuckle, "Well, that's not entirely incorrect. Though, there's a little more behind _why_ I want sex with you." He leaned in close to her, nose brushing hers, his breath dancing across her lips.

"You're starting what you can't finish." Emma warned, but gave no signs of backing down.

"Then let me start on you and we can finish tonight." Killian trailed his hand from her hip to between her thighs, smirking at the 'O' shape her lips made.

"We can't finish tonight, Henry's coming over." She held onto his shoulders, sucking in a shaky breath.

"Right, your lad, down the hall." Hook pouted slightly, "I'll handle myself once you go to work." He kissed her softly, his finger stroking against her clit through her pants. "But you're going to have a stressful day, you need a little _something_ to get your day going." Killian nodded to the bed, "On your back, lass."

One thing that she had learned about Killian was that he was a selfless lover; he seemed to find more enjoyment in making her moan, then finding his own pleasure. Killian crawled over top of her, leaning into kiss her as he trailed his hand over her bare stomach. Emma hooked her fingers in the waistband of her underwear and sleeping pants, sliding them down her hips to speed this along ever so slightly. That and she wasn't too keen on the idea of losing another pair of underwear to his hook.

"_Killian_." Emma bit her lip to fight off a moan as he slipped a finger into her, catching her off guard.

"Yes?" He smirked up at her as he lowered himself between her legs, pulling them up to rest on his shoulders.

Emma gasped as his lips made contact with her over-sensitized skin, "You and your mouth." The things he could do with it should all be declared illegal. He was right though, this was one hell of a way to start a potentially stressful day.

* * *

"So what was it that you needed to talk to us about?" David leaned his forearms against the table, his head tilted curiously to the side. "Has _he_ done something?"

"No." Emma shook her head, trying not to get irritated at their tendency to believe that Hook was at fault for everything that could go wrong. "Well, he's involved in it."

Mary Margaret frowned, "What's happened then?"

Emma took a deep breath, "I'm going to preface this with the fact that I'm the one who theoretically caused this. But, um.." She swallowed hard, trying to force the lump in her throat down. "I'm pregnant."

"_What_?" Her mother's eyes widened, "You're pregnant?"

"It wasn't something we planned for," Emma bit her bottom lip, "It happened and we're dealing with it."

"Let me get this straight," David rubbed the back of his neck, "He's an _enemy_ and you've been sleeping with him – which I was aware of, but now you're telling us that you're pregnant with his kid."

"Yes." Emma's lips were pressed thin, "That's exactly what I'm saying. But did you miss the part where I said that this wasn't planned? It was an accident and we're making it work."

"And you're sure that you're pregnant?"

"I'm almost at three months." Emma brushed her fingers through her hair, sighing heavily. "I wasn't exactly looking for the two of you to be thrilled, but can we stop with the 'Hook's evil'?"

"But he was working with Cora." Mary Margaret frowned, giving Emma a sympathetic smile. "People can't change like this."

"Everyone can change." Emma crossed her arms, shaking her head. "There's nothing I can do about being pregnant. Killian and I are making this work." A blush colored her cheeks and she fought off the urge to smile.

"Do you care about him?" David gave Emma a quizzical look, glancing towards his wife.

Emma glanced at her watch, "And Henry's about to get off the bus." She rose to her feet, shrugging her jacket on, "So I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Emma wait-"

"I really don't want to have this conversation right now." Emma held her hands up, her lips drawn into a thin line. "I have a lot on my plate right now and I really, _really_, just wanted you two to be supportive."

"He's _Captain Hook_." Mary Margaret gave an incredulous laugh.

"And you're Snow White, like that means anything!"

David put his hands on Emma's shoulders, giving her an understanding smile. "But he's a villain and we just want you to be safe. That's all this is. We just got you back and we don't want anything to happen."

Emma sighed, "I know." She rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I realize that he's the infamous pirate captain and I know he came here to Storybrooke to kill Gold, but he isn't thinking about that anymore. He's actually focusing on this whole mess." She gestured to her stomach. "Just, please, for me, give him a chance."

Mary Margaret's expression softened as she stepped towards her daughter, putting her hands on her cheeks and smiling at her. "I just want you to be happy. After everything you've been through."

"And I am." Emma wrapped her arms around her mother- her friend, hugging her tightly.

* * *

"Hey kid, what did I tell you about walking home from the bus stop?" Emma called as she put her coat on the coat rack.

"I didn't walk home alone, Killian picked me up." Henry gave her a grin, glancing over his shoulder as the pirate emerged from the family room.

"Oh, did he now?" Emma cocked a brow, laughing at Killian's expression. He looked quite proud of himself.

"I expected that you might end up being late." He winked at the blond, putting his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Now, tell your mother about the stories I was telling you."

"Uh-oh." Emma laughed, a wide grin on her lips as she followed 'her boys' into the family room. "Should I be worried?"

"Well," Henry plopped down in the middle of the sofa, making the two of them sit on either side of him. "He told me all about mermaids! And how some of them were good but the rest are actually pretty mean."

"Like Ariel?" Emma asked, glancing up at Killian and back to Henry.

"Oh, don't get me started on that lass." The pirate chuckled, biting his bottom lip and raising his brows high. "She's one of the vicious ones."

"She chewed her own legs off!" Henry exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Did she eat her prince too?" Emma was trying hard not to laugh, the thought that a harmless Disney princess had chewed off her legs, seemed bizarre.

"Something like that," Hook grimaced, shaking his head. "I cut that story short."

"Wise decision." Emma arched her brow, wrapping her arm around Henry's shoulders, "So what else did the pirate tell you, hmm? Should I be worried about leaving you two alone?"

"Well, he told me about Neverland." Henry look up at Killian, a big grin on his face. "He told me who he really is."

"Captain Hook?"

"Not exactly, lass." Killian scratched the back of his neck. "Remember on the bean stalk?"

"Pretty well, yeah." Emma nodded, her brow arched. "What about it?"

"I mentioned the Lost Boys?"

"You said something about seeing that lost look in their…" Emma stared at him, looking confused.

"Think about the Captain Hook from the stories, mom!"

"He wasn't keen on those kids, that's for sure. He wouldn't care about their lost looks…" Emma's jaw dropped. "You're not saying that you're-"

"Well, I might be if you finish that sentence." Killian laughed, nudging Henry in the ribs. "Tell your mom who I am."

"He's Peter Pan! Isn't that great mom!"

"So Wendy and Tinkerbelle…"

"Well," Killian gave her a deadpan look. "I never met anyone named Wendy and though I did know a few little bits like Tinkerbelle, they were a bit crueler than she apparently is."

So she wasn't having Captain Hook's baby, she was having Peter Pan's.

"I certainly wasn't expecting that." Emma's eyes were still wide as she turned away from them, her lips curling up into a smile. "This day is getting stranger and stranger."

"How did your conversation go?" Killian reached over Henry and stroked Emma's hair.

Emma gave him a cautious look, shaking her head, "Not right now."

"You've got to tell the lad eventually."

Henry looked between the two of them, "Tell me what?"

Emma sighed, she was cornered into this, but it might be better to just get it out of the way before one of her parent's let it slip. "You're going to be a big brother." It was true, she had the tact of her father, being straight up seemed to get the job done, rather than pussyfooting around the whole thing.

"What!?" Henry nearly jumped off of the couch. "You're going to have a baby?" Then his eyes shot to Killian, "Are you the father?"

"Smart kid." He patted the boy in the arm, grinning.

"So you're staying around then?" Henry turned to Emma, "Please let him stay!"

"Woah, woah. Killian's not going anywhere Henry, he's here for good." And even if he wasn't going to be there forever, there was no point in telling Henry that now.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet lad." Killian gave Emma a surprisingly loving smile, before turning his attention back to Henry. "But you're going to get to be a brother, one way or the other."

"I can't wait to tell Grace!" Emma stared at him, her smile faltering and with that –the whole town would soon know.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the delay on this fic. College happened ****_and_**** the author of SSTR and I are doing a rather extensive RP of Emma and Hook and my creative genius goes into that while I pretend to do school work. So here is a chapter for you!**

* * *

"Have you and my mom decided on names yet?" Henry asked as he watched Killian circling his spoon around his bowl of cereal – the pirate was _still_ not thrilled with the foods that were consumed in the mornings, but he was putting a little effort into trying.

"Well lad we've not found out if it's a boy or a girl yet." That had been Emma's answer when he had asked her the very same question. He wasn't sure how it was that they found that out, but clearly there was different sorts of magic in this place. Like microwaves and _cars_.

"But you've got to have some sort of name you'd like to use!"

Killian furrowed his brows, "I haven't really talked to Emma about naming the bit." He shrugged his shoulders and let his spoon drop against the bowl quietly. "I mean there are names from my family I'd care to see passed on, but it's not a massive issue."

"_That_'s the first time you've mentioned family." Emma's voice broke the silence that had fallen between the two, Killian turned around to watch the blond as she padded barefoot into the kitchen.

"There's not all that much to say about them."

"Were the pirates?" Henry questioned with am excited smile.

The pirate picked up his tea mug and took a long sip, lowering it with a shake of his head. "My father was a blacksmith and my mother… I was young when she died." He'd barely even told Milah that much, telling Emma and her son felt… _easy._

"I'm sorry." Emma rested her hands on Killian's shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze as she reached past him for his empty orange juice glass, "You know, I'm still not used to Captain Hook eating breakfast with my son." She quickly steered the conversation away from his family, feeling the tension in his shoulders.

"Get used to it." Killian tilted his head back to look up at her, his eyes falling to her stomach. "Your bump is showing."

"_I know_." Emma slapped the back of his head and moved to make herself a cup of decaf coffee, cursing the absence of caffeine in her life now. "I've had to find a whole wardrobe that's baggy yet not telling."

"When _are_ we going to tell people?" Henry asked, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand. "Because I still really want to tell Grace."

"But then _everyone_ will find out and I'm not ready for that right now." Emma held up her hand as if to silence the subject and she could only laugh at the fact that the motion was so very her mother.

Killian bit down on his bottom lip, giving Emma a sympathetic look as he rose to his feet and cleared his dishes from the table. "You know I'm a whipping boy now, don't you?" He gave her a challenging look as he passed her and sat the dishes in the sink.

"Just you wait." She whispered quietly, before turning her attention back to Henry. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yep!" He jumped up out of his seat, "I'm going to go brush my teeth and get my bookbag." And with that he was out of the kitchen and back in his bedroom.

"You were sleeping peacefully this morning." Killian tilted his head, admiring Emma's still-sleepy expression.

"I slept from like two to six, it was awful." Emma rubbed her face with a heavy sigh, "The cramps are awful at night."

"That's not a bad sign is it?" He reached out and stroked the back of his knuckles over her stomach with a hesitant look.

"I'm fine," Emma covered his hand and smiled. "_Better_ than fine." She started to lean in to kiss him but she heard Henry coming down the hallway and she pulled away, "You ready for school now kid?"

"I'm walking _myself_ today." He said as he headed for the door, "You two have baby names to pick out."

Emma laughed, "Nice try kid, Killian will you?"

"You're not _even_ trying to hide the fact that I live here anymore are you?"

"Everyone knows, it's not _that_ big of a deal." She shrugged, "Besides I'm still in pajamas and his coffee is calling my name." It was actually a huge deal and something she had to deal with on a daily basis. People _knew_ something was going on between her and the pirate captain.

"I figured that one was completely out of the bag now." Killian smirked at her, leaning to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "I'm going to go to the docks, I'll see you when you get off work." He started to step away, biting down on his tongue to keep three little words from coming from his lips. It was far _too_ soon to say those words. Just because he'd heard her whisper them in her sleep did not mean that she felt it too.

And he knew what he felt.

"Were you going to say something?" Emma tilted her head as she watched him walk backwards.

"Not a thing, love." He winked at her before turning his attention to Henry and starting some riveting tale from Neverland.

* * *

"You're pregnant."

Emma nearly swallowed her piece of apple pie whole when Ruby leaned over the counter and spoke those words. _Shit how did she know?_

"What?" She feigned some semblance of innocence, but her face revealed far too much. She used to be much better at this expression hiding game, but ever since the beanstalk… things had been off. "What do you mean?"

"You smell different." Ruby tilted her head and inhaled. "And you smell like rum and spic.. _Emma_?"

"What?" Emma's eyes were wide, that was pretty much the only word she knew right now. _What_. Because what the hell? Did her body have to betray her _that_ much? There went her goals of making sure only her parents and her son knew about her being pregnant.

"I should have _assumed_ something was going on, since he's still living with you. I mean he's handsome and all but isn't he… you know?"

Emma rubbed her temples, "Can we not have this discussion in public?"

"Sure thing," Ruby nodded with a smile, "But we _are_ going to talk about this. I'm curious."

"Look," Emma leaned over the counter, keeping her voice low. "It is Killian's kid, we're working this all out right now, I really don't want _anyone_ to know. Do you understand me? Shit could get serious if the wrong people find out." Like Cora or Regina or hell, even Gold. Things would turn sour quickly.

The waitress sighed heavily, nodding her head. "I understand."

"Thank you." Emma's hand instinctively went to her stomach, stroking the very subtle curve concealed by her slightly baggy blouse.

"So.. are you too? You know?" Ruby grinned, pressing her palms against the counter, "You're all smiles lately and I just _assumed_ you were glad to be home but, clearly you're happy for another reason."

Emma sighed, she wasn't getting away from this conversation. "I care for him.." She bit her lip as she toyed with her answer, "It's a serious relationship. We've made this all work… I do care about him."

"That's not just the b-a-b-y talking?" She arched a brow with a smirk, "Because I've heard it said that pregnancy can do that to you."

Emma rolled her eyes, "It's not.. like that." She shook her head, "We've got a rocky history between us and it was sort of… partially my fault for most of this. I made some bad good _bad_ decisions." Emma wasn't even certain she knew what she was trying to get across there. "But, there is something real there between us."

"Speak of the devil." Ruby looked past Emma , smirking as Killian walked through the doors.

Emma turned around, a smile trying to be hidden on her lips. "I thought you were going down to the docks." She questioned quietly as he sat down on the bar stool beside her.

"Well, it started raining." He ran his hand through his wet hair, shivering. "It's frigid down by the docks."

"Don't get sick on me." Emma furrowed her brows, "I can't risk getting sick."

Killian gave her a wary look, his eyes flickering towards Ruby, "I.."

"Don't worry she found out."

"Ah," He gave the waitress a tight lipped smile, "Is the cat out of the bag for real then?"

"_No_." Emma shook her head ardently, "We're not putting you in harm's way for the hell of it. We've got time."

"Time for _what_?" Granny questioned as she approached the counter, a knowing look on her face as she looked from Killian to Emma and back.

"I-.." Emma swallowed her words, "We have time for another piece of pie – Killian hasn't tried peach cobbler yet." She forced a smile, seeing nothing in Granny's eyes that tell her that she believed her.

"_Sure_ you want pie." Granny laughed as she teetered off towards the kitchen, "Ruby will you help me?"

"Of course," The leggy brunette turned to follow her grandmother into the kichen.

"She _so_ knows," Killian whispered, leaning close to Emma to do so.

Emma pushed him away with a flirtatious laugh that escaped her lips before she could stop it, "Stop, we're in public."

"I _live_ with you." His brow rose at her, giving her a skeptical expression. "Don't they know we're probably intimate – or at least _have_ been?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're frustrating."

"I'm just_ saying_." Killian turned his attention back to the plate of what he assumed was the peach pie that Emma had mentioned. "That looks delicious."

"You did want ice cream, right?" Ruby questioned as she refilled Emma's decaf coffee.

"I suppose." He replied, spooning up a bite of pie with the ice cream.

"Do you like?"

"It's incredible." Killian replied with a hum of contentment. "I've found a new favorite food."

"Every day you find a new favorite food," Emma retorted with a smirk, sipping at her coffee. She glanced up and met Granny's stare, "Yes." She answered the unsaid question, tearing her eyes away from the elder woman.

"Haven't you got enough of your plate?"

Emma pushed her fingers through her hair with a heavy sigh, "It was an _accident _and we're making it work." She turned to meet Killian's eyes, surprised that he looked hurt. But he didn't let her look long enough, tearing his eyes away from her and continuing to eat his pie in silence.

"I'm going to head back down to the docks." Killian ran his hand over his scruff, sighing heavily. He didn't want to meet Emma's gaze, keeping his eyes down as he stood up. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be right back to pay." Emma said to Granny as she followed Killian out of the diner. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Killian kept walking, right up until the point where Emma grabbed him by the elbow and made him stop.

"Doesn't look like _nothing_."

Killian pulled his arm out of her hold and looked down at her, "Look, Emma, love, it's nothing. Alright?" He didn't meet her eyes, instead staring just past her.

"_Killian_."

"Fine. You wanted to know what's bothering me? That you make it sound like you've only let me stay because I got you pregnant. That it was such an awful accident – but we're making it work, like some sham of happiness." Killian's eyes flickered up to the sky as he felt rain beginning to fall again.

"I'm not just letting you stay because I'm pregnant." Emma whispered, her voice wavering. They were in public. She couldn't do anything stupid. She shouldn't. It was stupid.

But as thunder cracked overhead, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Killian said quietly as he pulled back from the kiss, his eyes searching hers.

"I.. I am too." She cupped his cheeks and stroked them gently. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I think I'll live." He laughed, "We need to get you back inside, I don't want you getting cold and wet."

He hadn't been wrong.


End file.
